


Desperation

by RedelliaValentinos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Cisco's gonna get it, Drug-Induced Sleep, Duct Tape, Erotic electroshock, Harry wants revenge, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Oral Fixation, they'll work it out eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: "Dammit,"he practically barked.
Harry turned around at the board to see the Latino boy stomping out of the lab cursing in Spanish. He shrugged and scooped up his un-spiked coffee and went back to the calculations on the board. He had no clue how close he was to being drugged.





	1. Chapter 1

Cisco was starving. Starving for satisfaction. And with no really close friends to give it to him, pretty soon, he was going to have to resort to desperate measures. Tinkering away in his lab, Cisco had been working on perfecting another cold gun, since Snart had run off with the other one. He wasn't overly thrilled that his handiwork was being used for heists and the occasional murder, but he had no choice except to suck it up and move on. He'd been meaning to make a replacement for a while, should there ever be a moment where Barry might need to be slowed down. Such a need had yet to arise, but that didn't mean it wouldn't. 

But it wasn't easy for Cisco to build another cold gun when he had a very and painfully hard erection in his jeans. And painful was an understatement. It was excruciating. What's worse is that no matter how much he stroked himself, he couldn't even come near the cliff of satisfaction. It wasn't fair. He should have known better, though, than to try and jerk off and satiate himself. What he needed was a dick in his mouth. He was so ridiculously fixated with oral sex, so hung up on it that he couldn't come anymore without sucking someone else off. 

He had his dreams. But even those barely did the trick. And Cisco absolutely refused to go find someone in a club. Who knows where else those people have been... Cisco was getting so desperate that he was juggling in his head who's coffee he could spike so he could get what he needed. And right now, he was caught between Barry and Harrison. The fact that he was considering spiking someone's coffee just so he could get into their pants really only registered just how long it's been since the last time he'd released properly. At the moment, Harry was the only other person in Star Labs.

As if a sign from the heavens themselves, there at the edge of the table was Harry's coffee cup. It was still steaming and filled to the brim. Now, Harry was at the clear marker board going through heaps of calculations. If Cisco tried to add anything to the cup, Harry would see him.

"Dammit,"he practically barked. 

Harry turned around at the board to see the Latino boy stomping out of the lab cursing in Spanish. He shrugged and scooped up his un-spiked coffee and went back to the calculations on the board. He had no clue how close he was to being drugged.

...

Cisco was gone for about an hour. By the time he came back, Harry was sitting in Cisco's chair with a notebook and was halfway through that with more math. The older scientist was busy. Buried over his head in numbers and equations, he was too far gone to notice the soft, menacing sound of an injection gun tapping against a faded blue hoodie. 

To hell with spiking coffee. This was more effective. Harry didn't even notice Cisco's arrival...until his left arm came around his front suddenly, gripping his right shoulder tight enough to bruise. Harry then felt like he'd been punched in the back. Hard. His spine arched at the pain. Cisco held on to Harry as a faint hiss escaped the gun,and everything was in slow motion from then on. All of his senses were heightened. A sharp exhale escaped the older man, eyes widening as he arched more. The notebook...slipped so gracefully in such a sinful manner from his finger tips. A rustling from the pages teased the sudden silence in the room. There was nothing from the pencil until it was heard to clatter against the floor.

As Harry's body lurched forward to escape the gun, Cisco pulled back. The wheels on the chair rolled dangerously in unusual directions before the chair slipped. Harry went down; Cisco's arm was still holding on. The younger found Harrison Wells on the floor before his eyes,arms splayed. Cisco went to dislodge the gun from Harry's back with a sigh, and his captive jerked so beautifully when it was ripped free. A single strand of hair fell in front of his face, and he brushed it away. The gun slid free from his own hand.

Cisco then took a moment to stop and stare. Harry Wells, completely unconscious, on the floor, his head in his lap. But...damn. If it were possible, that split second of Harry jerking when he ripped the gun free made Cisco harder. 

Maybe...maybe he could hold off for a little bit on getting some release. As he began to wonder what else he could do to get Harrison to jerk like that again.

Slipping off his hoodie, Cisco rolled it up into a pillow and shifted from under Harry's head. He was unbelievably gentle about putting the makeshift pillow in place of his own lap, taking care to make sure Harry's head never hit the floor. His careful movements spoke against his rough treatment to knock Harry out. 

That didn't matter now. That didn't matter at all as the boy moved to straddle his captive's legs. And it was as he stared down at an unconscious Harrison Wells that Cisco realized what kind of power he had. This man did not like to be touched. At all. Recollections of past attempts were all filled with Harrison flinching away from basically everyone except his daughter. A pang of jealousy struck the boy painfully in his heart at that fact. Because he'd seen them happily embrace before. 

No. Now, Cisco had complete control of the situation. He could choose to either move Harry to a couch and forget about his needs, or he could choose to have the man wake up in eight hours covered in unpleasant bruises and hickeys. Then it dawned on him what he was really doing. 

He was a child...stealing what he wanted without a care in the world.

He blinked a few times at the sight of Harry's sleeping face. A surge of lust made its way south in Cisco's body. He leaned down and cupped Harry's face in his hands, stroking tiny circles with his thumbs along his jaw. Yes, Harry was at his mercy now. 

Cisco couldn't help himself as he peppered kisses along the older man's jaw. He nipped at Harry's lower lip, and reveled in how the man sighed quietly. Wanting to taste the older man, Cisco desperately locked mouths with the unconscious scientist. His heart beat heavily in his chest at the numerous flavors, the coffee from earlier being the most predominant. His hands strayed downward away from Harry's jaw towards his chest where his fingers danced freely, finding a nipple and pinching...hard.

This earned a startled groan from Harry and he jerked a bit. But nowhere near as much as Cisco wanted him to. Frustration was creeping its way through his mind. He wanted more from the man. Wanted to hear him moan with pleasure and writhe beneath him in his state of unconsciousness. He needed to see him writhing. Cisco needed Harrison Wells to melt at his touch. 

Ripping his mouth away, he lashed out for the other nipple through the black shirt and gave treatment equal to the first. This earned the same result, a startled groan and a slight jerk.

"No, no, no!"the boy snarled. Growling, he moved downward and latched his mouth onto Harry's right nipple and sucked hard, craving a loud moan from the man so badly his entire body was vibrating. The reaction wasn't immediate. As Cisco sucked through the cloth of Harry's shirt, Harry's chest started rising and falling rapidly; Cisco could hear the frantic breathing. From his view he saw Harry tilt his head to the side and his breathing rate increased further. But he still wasn't making enough noise!

Lust filled rage was filling into his head and he outright assaulted the other nipple with his free hand, tugging and pulling in all different directions. 

That was the combination that did it. Harry arched halfway off the floor, more into Cisco's mouth than his hand. His body went as taught as a guitar string, and his legs stiffened; Cisco's felt them jerk up against his back. Yes! This was what he wanted! For the hell of it, he switched nipples and continued the stimulation, mouthing the first and manipulating the other. If Harry were conscious, Cisco wondered if he would be going mad at that moment. 

He paid incredibly close attention to Harrison's legs, noticing that they were starting to shake. A shuddered "No, no more!" went straight to Cisco's already seriously aching erection and he pressed on. 

Just a little more over stimulation and...

Harry collapsed against the floor wheezing. His chest rose and fell at a rate that started to weigh on Cisco's mind. Harrison wasn't exactly young. The last thing the boy wanted was to induce cardiac arrest. He had no choice but to stop. He released his hold on the older scientist's nipples and sat up to gaze at his handiwork. Harry still looked unconscious, although he still seemed to be breathing too hard. Eyebrows were narrowed at the pleasure he'd just endured.

Pain surged from Cisco's crotch and he almost doubled over from it. He still hadn't come yet. Moving past Harry's waist, Cisco reached nimble fingers out to undo the man's jeans. He was gentle again, easing the denim aside to find black boxers that were a bit wet. Then Cisco understood why Harry collapsed. Apparently he had driven him to orgasm just by assaulting the man's chest. The boy filed that knowledge away in the back of his head for later. 

Content, Cisco slipped his hands inside Harry's underwear. His hands were a bit cooler than usual so his touch shocked the man beneath him, earning a sudden gasp and slight twitch of the hips. But when he reached his prize, Cisco was somewhat surprised and even delighted that Harry was still hard from his earlier assault. He slipped the man's member free and received another surprise in that Harry was larger than he was. And thicker. Big enough that Cisco wasn't sure he could take him all. That challenge just made him want to try even more.

The Latino tucked his hair behind his ears with both hands, took a deep breath, and started licking the tip of Harry's hardened cock. Sliding his tongue over the slit, he reveled in the taste of fresh come and felt everything down south practically jump in joy. The feel of truly warm flesh against his lips and that scent that Cisco knew would be ingrained in his head for eternity...he couldn't describe it. He just knew he was in love with it. 

He started to gently stroke, hearing soft pleasured sighs as he went. He tightened his grip as he stroked, just to try it out, and the older scientist jerked against his tongue. Cisco wanted more from him again. He liked it when Harry's body jerked uncontrollably. 

Another surge from his own hardened cock and he sighed. If he kept trying to relish in having control over Harrison Wells, he was gonna break. So he started sliding his lips over Harry's dick, moaning at his girth. This had to be the thickest cock he's had in his mouth in years. He swirled his tongue around Harry some more and finally slid down all of half an inch...he couldn't go any farther. Dear God, the man was so thick he could feel his jaw straining. But...

'Need more,'he moaned loudly, the vibrations shooting straight into Harry's cock and making him twist his head against Cisco's jacket. Cisco was desperate. He needed to get more into his mouth. Swirling his tongue constantly and steadily nudging his mouth down, he could feel his jaw slowly adjusting to the older scientist. As he managed to swallow more, Harry's hips started rolling little circles into his mouth, easing deeper and deeper into his throat.

'Not quick enough!'Cisco's mind screamed. His own cock felt like it was about to explode. Harry twitched in his mouth and a drop of fresh precum teased his tongue. Cisco's whole body started to vibrate at the taste. His arms were shaking as he supported himself, hands practically glued to the floor to steady himself, and not doing really doing a good job, either. Harry was close, but he was closer. Too close. So close that couldn't hold back. 

Cisco swirled his saliva slicked tongue around Harry once more and forced him into his mouth the rest of the way... His saliva had done better than he thought. Harry's cock slammed into the very back of his throat, earning something not far from a shriek.

Cisco's eyes widened at the sudden inability to breath. Then they rolled back once he truly felt the weight of Harrison Wells buried in the confines of his throat, and everything flew in circles in his head as warm, thick cum spurted down his esophagus. Giving his own strangled moan, Cisco's own hips shook as he followed suit, soaking his own boxers throughly. He slid his mouth free from his unconscious captive altogether and everything ceased functioning. His arms and legs gave out and he dropped against Harry. His torso rose and fell rapidly. His eyes were hazed and still slightly rolled back. From fingertips to toes he was numb. 

But Cisco had to move. He knew that in the back off his mind. But it felt impossible to even twitch his legs. Desiring just a moment of rest, Cisco closed his eyes and sighed. He could not wait this long again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning blinking at the med bay's ceiling, and that confused him. Last he remembered, he was on the floor after something punched him in the back. His body was still rattling with sensations that he just barely remembered enduring.

A clatter of keys on a keyboard made him look to his left. "Snow?" His throat was dry, so the call was scratchy. Caitlin looked up at him and her cheeks took on an ever faint shade of pink. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. Her pink cheeks threw him for a loop. "My back is killing me."

"Yeah, it's going to... Um... Didn't think you and Cisco..." her face reddened completely.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. "We aren't." He didn't say anything more. He didn't need to.

Caitlin turned to the color of her lipstick. "He'll be okay, right?" And Harry glared at her over his shoulder before he got down and walked out of the med bay.

He found Cisco lying face down on the couch in their workspace, right arm hanging off with knuckles brushing the cold floor. His hair is a mess, and he's snoring lightly. Harry growled. Oh, the boy owed him. Big time. But what method to use against him...

Harry began pondering the various things he could do to get even with Cisco, pacing back and forth quietly. He tapped his fingers against his jeans, chewing on his lower lip in thought. He tripped a bit over a rolled up cloth, so he scooped it up with a snarl. As it unfurled, Harry realized it was Cisco's jacket. He reached for the zipper to close it, and sharply withdrew his hand when the metal gave him a slight shock.

And then he froze. Ah, divine inspiration.


End file.
